


Travelling by Ambulance

by bevin



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Caleb, Drama, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan has an eating disorder, Ethan whump, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Ethan, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Caleb, Protective Older Brothers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Whump, concerned Caleb, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Caleb has said something finally pushing Ethan past his breaking point. Ethan stops eating and develops more unhealthy habits. Will he notice his mistake and help or has he lost Ethan to his own demons?





	

   _Travelling by Ambulance_

_**chapter 1** _

‘’ You're really sure you wanna eat that, Ethan ? You look like you've gained some. ‘’

 

It was a simple comment offensive, yes, but it wouldn’t have hurt so much if it hadn’t come from his older brother whom he loved deeply. 

 

To Caleb it may have been a simple joke but little did he know that every snarky insult Ethan took to heart. He had been so used to insults and they hurt oh god did they hurt but Caleb had never once took it this far.

 

If Caleb my own brother thought the insults were correct then they had been deemed true. 

 

….. Caleb my own brother had just agreed to the many insults I was faced with every day. It seemed so surreal that he was the one who had saved my life many times, only to break me way more than death ever could. 

 

I slowly put my sandwich down the temptation to eat now gone. He was right as was everyone else. Intent on not letting Caleb see how much his comment had affected me I chuckled and played along just as I had each and every other time. With a plastered passive, and , unscathed expression on my face, I changed the topic.

 

‘’ Hahaha real funny Caleb, anyways isn't your lunch break over ?’’As I said this I was rewarded with a smug smirk before it was quickly replaced with mock horror. 

 

‘’ I know I try, anyways I guess you're right gotta go nibbles bye !’’ with that he quickly rushed out of the cafeteria.

 

As soon as the sight of his brother left his vision I quickly tossed the forgotten uneaten sandwich in the trash can ignoring the slight rumbling of my neglected stomach. Despite the empty feeling, it felt oddly good. The feeling of an empty stomach was uncomparable but it felt so good to not give into the distasteful feeling of hunger and I felt a slight feeling of satisfaction. 

 

Unbeknownst to Caleb he had just caused all of Ethan's insecurities to come to a new light all of which were merciless and unforgiving.

  
  
  
  



End file.
